Typically, a wireless communication system has been developed to provide voice services while allowing for mobility of a user. The wireless communication system has gradually expanded in service scope from voice to data services. Currently, the wireless communication system has evolved to a degree that it may provide high-speed data services in addition to voice services. However, currently, the wireless communication system that provides services suffers from a lack of resources, and users require the wireless communication system to provide increasingly higher-speed services to them. Accordingly, there is a necessity for more advanced wireless communication systems.
In the wireless communication system, a signal from a neighboring cell may act as interference in the reception of a signal from a serving cell (i.e., a serving Base Station (BS)) at a cell edge area and the like. Accordingly, in the wireless communication system, an interference signal from the neighboring cell is a factor which degrades data transmission from the serving cell.
In an actual commercial wireless network, a large area is affected by an interference signal, and thus may significantly affect the system throughput of the entire wireless network.
Therefore, there is a growing need for a method capable of effectively processing an interference signal at a cell edge area and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.